Wonderlandians in Camp Half-Blood
by OceansOwlLover99
Summary: Madeline Hatter, Lizzie Hearts, and Kitty Cheshire are going to celebrate the end of the school year and Maddie's 12th birthday. But then a cyclopes shows up and things go terribly wrong. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1- The Cyclopes

**I think the evil Queens cursed Wonderland when the girls were ten.**

 **I don't own anything except the plot.**

* * *

"Go, go. Bunny and I will meet you there." Alistair Wonderland had told them just several minutes before.

But now the border between the real world and Wonderland had closed. The three girls had no parents and no home. All they had was each other.

* * *

 **6 years after the curse was placed**

 **"** I'm so glad schools finally over for the year." Lizzie Hearts said.

"Yep. Back in Wonderland, we only had only one day of school." Kitty Cheshire said.

"Yeah, I miss our home. But look on the bright side, at least its my 12th birthday." Maddie Hatter said.

Lizzie and Kitty hugged Maddie. What Maddie said was true. It was her birthday. Lizzie laughed but she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oops." Lizzie said. "I'm sorry sir..." Then Lizzie saw something. The man had _one eye._ Lizzie's face paled and she gulped.

"Hello. Lizzie Hearts, Madeline Hatter, and Kitty Cheshire." the man with one eye said.

"W-who or what are you?" Kitty asked.

"I'm a cyclopes and I'm ordered to kill you three." The Cyclopes said.

Then the three girls ran with out looking back.


	2. Chapter 2- Sycamore the Satyr

**Disclaimer:**

 **Me: (Surprised) Maddie What are you doing here?**

 **Maddie: Hi Narrator/Writer!**

 **Me: I-**

 **Maddie: Roxie Fairy of Animals doesn't own Ever After High or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

 **Me: Maddie I was going to say that.**

 **Maddie: Your welcome. :)**

* * *

Lizzie's P.O.V

We just ran. That man- er, cyclopes said he was going to kill us and we weren't going to take any chances.

"Wh-why don't w-we r-rest for a minute." I said out of breath.

Maddie and Kitty sat down the grass immeaditlly. They looked pretty tired. Then I looked at Maddie and Kitty again. Madiie had _tea?!_ Then I remembered something. The little hat she wore everyday was 1. from her dad and 2. it was magic. I really didn't want any tea, so I told Maddie and Kitty that I wanted to look around. It was a few minutes that heard Kitty yelling.

"Help. Lizzie, Maddie where are you." she screamed. So I dashed over to where Kitty's voice's direction. But the cyclopes was there.

"Lizzie." the cyclopes said in Kitty's voice. Then transferring to his own voice he said "You're here." He gagged me and tied my arms to my body, and tied my ankles and wrists together.

 _I hope Maddie and Kitty notice I'm gone and come rescue me. Then off with the cyclopes's head._ Lizzie thought.

* * *

Kitty's P.O.V

Lizzie had left to check out the area. So it was just me and Maddie. It was quiet. Then I broke the silence.

"Do you think Lizzie will come back?" I asked.

"Some never return." A boy's voice said.

Maddie and I turned around only seeing one of our classmates, Sycamore. Seeing him here was... weird. It was like he followed us. But that wasn't possible. His legs are a little weak and he had crutches. Also, we would have heard him. Then i saw his feet. No, not feet, _hooves_.

 _Curiouser and curiouser._ I thought. It was quiet for a few moments. then Maddie broke the silence.

"Why are you here, Sycamore?" she asked. She acted as if he was totally normal. But then again, back in Wonderland, animals could talk and hedgehogs and flamingos were used in croquet.

"I've come to take you to camp." he said.

Camp? What camp? Then the dam of questions broke open. Then I remembered something. No, _someone_.

"Wait." I said."What about Lizzie? I'm not going anywhere without her."

Sycamore bit his lip. Maddie wasn't paying any attention. She was braiding her curly teal and purple hair.

"Help! Someone! Please help me!" a voice said. My eyes widened. That was Lizzie.

"Com'on Lizzie's in danger!" I said.

"But wait." Sycamore said. I raised an eyebrow.

"It could be a cyclopes." he said. "They have that power."

"You'll never know unless we go" I said.

"Then let's go." Maddie said.

"Ok, i guess." Sycamore said.

* * *

 **A/N: I feel so evil, leaving Lizzie at the cyclopes. Don't worry I'll put Maddie's POV. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3- Saving Lizzie Hearts

**Disclaimer:**

 **Me: I-**

 **Kitty: Maddie, Lizzie and I were looking everywhere for you.**

 **Maddie: Sorry.**

 **Kitty: ElesaDaughterofHecate doesn't own Ever After High or Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus**

 **Maddie and Me: I was going to say that!**

 **Kitty: Sorry**

* * *

 **Kitty's POV**

Sycamore, Maddie, and I walked through the woods. I thought about the Alistair's last words to us.

"Go, go. Bunny and I will meet you there." he had said. No, I didn't want to leave Lizzie like I left Alistair and Bunny. I was so caught in my thoughts that I went smack into a tree.

"Kitty, you ok?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I told her though my face hurt terribly.

"Here we are." Sycamore said. I nodded solely.

"Welcome to our deaths." I said to myself.

 **Maddie's POV**

 **Ok** the narrator/writer won't let me butt into the story, but it not the end of the world, right? Anyhoo, Sycamore, Kitty and I were in a cyclopes cave. To tell you the truth, I was pretty nervous. I gripped the dagger Sycamore gave me. The weight of dagger felt perfect. The bronze sword Kitty was given looked pretty cool but the weight wasn't perfect in _my_ hands. I made a "Shhh" motion. Kitty and Sycamore nodded. I watched the Cyclopes. Thank goodness! He was asleep. I heard a SNAP! I turned back to see Kitty step on branch. Then, I looked back. The One-eyed monster hadn't even stirred. I saw Lizzie, hanging over a boiling pot, gagged. I didn't know it was possible, but I got even more scared. But I knew we had to save Lizzie. Then, I, Madeline Hatter got an idea. I tossed water bottles to Sycamore and Kitty. I motioned toward the fire. They nodded. Wow. THEY GOT THE PLAN! I hurriedly opened the bottles and tossed the water in the fire. The fire hissed and crackled before going out. I looked over at the Cyclopes. My eyes widened as it grumbled in its sleep.

"Kitty, Can you transport yourself and Lizzie down here?" I whispered.

"Yeah." She disappeared, appeared, falling, grabbed Lizzie, and appeared back on the ground. We hurriedly undid the ropes and the gag, and ran toward the cave entrance. I'd like to say we got out safe. But noooooo, the Cyclopes was at the entrance.

"You'll never escape." He or is it said. Kitty tried her magic but it wouldn't work. 3 words. We. Were. Dead.

 **A/N: I don't know why, but I just love cliff-hangers. I'm addicted to them (well, sometimes). Bye for now**

 **~ElesaDaughterofHecate**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys. I'm sorry but I can't complete "Wonderlandians at Camp Half-Blood". I have to balance through my other stories, Youtube, and school. THIS STORY UP FOR ADOPTION. I'm sorry, you guys.**

 **~ElesaDaughterofHecate**


End file.
